


a twisting case of fate

by delusion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Violence, Soft Necrophilia, Violence, grimace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusion/pseuds/delusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If only there was someone out there who loved you as I claimed to,” Elyse murmurs. It’s placid, thoughtful. An idle thought based off idle speculation that has to be nothing but the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a twisting case of fate

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sex that started off consensual ends up with Cullen dying during it.

“Oh, Cullen,” she says, and there is a fondness in it— as close to it as she can muster— and cradles his face in her still red hands. They are slick with blood, and it is his. His breaths come in sticky gasps, black bleeding in around the edges of his vision. 

“Why-” he begins to gasp, but the air is fading from his lungs, the thrashing of his body beginning to fade.

Elyse waits, patient. She has waited so long for this, and it is every bit as satisfying as she had hoped it might be. Rolling her hips, she can feel his erection beginning to flag inside of her, and she tenses the muscles of her cunt around him, milking him for all he is worth.

Above his prone form, she is a pale goddess, of visceral cruelty re-imagined in the shape of a woman.

Gently, she slides her hand back into his chest cavity, tightening slim fingers around his still-beating heart. The life in his eyes is fading, that wonderful honey brown going dark.

“If only there was someone out there who loved you as I claimed to,” Elyse murmurs. It’s placid, thoughtful. An idle thought based off idle speculation that has to be nothing but the truth. 

She buries her face against his wound, lapping where his broken rib-bones are exposed, a hungry babe at the breast. It’s so perfect that the restraints had been his idea, these manacles that bind Cullen’s arms and legs to her bed, keeping him a prisoner a step past willing.

Elyse smiles, leaning in to kiss his heart as it finally, finally, stops pumping, teeth catching against it.

Every man, eventually, falls prey to the siren. Her beautiful, beautiful, drug-addled boys hardly need any singing at all to slip upon the rocks of her desires. He is but one in a string, the latest of several. Before long, she’ll be in another country, with a new name and face and story, to do it all again.


End file.
